


Pochen

by little_frodo



Series: Käfig [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jesse entdeckt ein seltsames Gefühl als er mit Walter arbeitet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meine deutsche Fassung von "throb". Schreibt sich einfacher als englisch :D
> 
> My german version of "throb". Easier to write than english :D

Jesse war nicht wirklich der Typ, der sich für irgendetwas interessierte. Meistens vegetierte er in den Tag hinein, als sei dies alles, was das Leben zu bieten hatte – manchmal rauchte er zu viel, manchmal gar nicht. 

Betrunken war er eher selten. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, dass Alkohol ihm gab – es war viel zu hart. Lieber sanft auf Drogen, das mochte er.

Sanftheit an sich war schön und etwas, was er im Leben bis jetzt vermisst hatte. Sei es von seinen Eltern, die ihm nie die Liebe gaben, die er wollte, oder sei es von seinen Freundinnen – irgendetwas war immer falsch. Nur Drogen gaben ihm den absoluten Kick in die weiche Welt, die er schmerzlich vermisste.

Auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

Dieses Gefühl änderte sich jedoch eines Tages – schlagartig, berauschend und so faszinierend, dass es selbst dem wackeren Jesse weiche Knie bescherte.

Es war für ihn so berauschend und zugleich widerwärtig, dass dieses Gefühl ihm nachts dem Schlaf raubte. 

Ausgelöst wurde es von Mister White. Walter White. Seinem Mentor, seinem Partner. Und ein alter Sack, wie Jesse es zu sagen pflegte. Er mochte den älteren Mann auf eine Art und Weise – auf der anderen Seite verabscheute er ihn allerdings auch. Und genau diese Mischung aus Abscheu und seltsamen Interesse ließ Jesse eines Tages stolpern.

Es war ein normaler Tag beim Kochen, in dem großen Labor, in dem er und Walter nun arbeiteten. Beobachtet von mehreren Kameras, die alle so schrf eingestellt waren, dass Jesse sich sicher war, dass man darin sogar Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Reich' mir einmal bitte das Methanol, Jesse.“, hatte Walter gesagt.

Jesse hatte es ihm mit einem genervten Seufzen gegeben – und als Walter es ihm abnahm, streiften sich ihre Finger kurz. Nur einen winzigen Moment, eine Sekunde vielleicht.

Und diese Sekunden lösten etwas beklemmend schönes in Jesse aus. Er starrte Walter an, der ihm nur kurz zugelächelt hatte, und war sich nicht sicher, was er da gerade fühlte. Es war wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Etwas in Jesse pochte fürchterlich. War das sein Herz?

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Doch als Walter das Methanol in den großen Behälter goß, kam Jesse nicht umher, einen weiteren, verstohlenen Blick auf die grauen Augen zu werfen.

Walter bemerkte das.

„Ist alles gut?“, fragte er.

Jesse biss sich auf die Lippen. „Klar, man.“


End file.
